Ron's Great Escape!
by LilyPotterUnicornFairy
Summary: Alright this is sorta funny and it has mention of the Fanfic writers....I give credit to Seekergurl for thinking of putting it in a fanfic!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N- From my last Fanfic (the Brave Hufflepuffian) some peeps didn't really understand! So instead I'll start a series....okay well right all characters belong to J.K. cept "the bad guy" so read on (hope you like it!) OH and I did a Ron Hermione relationship....  
  
  
Ron looked up, everything was great! He had his girlfriend, Hermione   
  
and his best friend, Harry sitting next to him right now at lunch,  
  
but there was something not right about the whole Hogwarts picture.  
  
Like some "bad guy" was out on the loose.. 'Voldemort has been caught   
  
already.....who else could do something, bad.....' Ron thought.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry yelled, "Are you awake? We have to get to class? You   
  
know? We have Potions and if I'm late one more time I swear Snape is  
  
going to kill me! So are you coming?"  
  
"Oh sorry Harry I was just thinking about something....sorry! I'm   
  
coming. Oh Harry have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why?" (A/N-Ron DOESN'T have a relationship yet!)  
  
"Oh just wondering cause isn't she gonna be late?"  
  
"I think she went to the library around the time you dosed off k?"  
  
"Yeah, um whatever!"   
  
'Geesh the way Ron is acting you'd of thought he likes her....Hermione?  
  
He? Likes Hermione? Yeah! Right. But what if....he does...' Harry thought.  
  
"Hey Ron, do you like Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"N-no.....really Harry...I...I swear.."  
  
'Oh geesh, should I tell Harry?' Ron thought as they tured into Potions class just in time.  
  
After class they headed for the common room.   
  
"Hey Hermione could I talk with you for a sec?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah Ron what is it?" Hermione asked.  
'I wonder if he's going to ask me to go out with him, urg!' Hermione thought.  
  
"Well last night I had I dream, if you saw that's what I was thinking about but then I couldn't remember what it was. Now I do..."  
  
"What happened Ron? Something good? Or bad."  
  
"Bad."  
  
"Oh nooooo! To who?"  
  
"Dunno this guy he called himself 'The Bad Guy!' and he was trying to hurt these people I think muggles, he called 'the fanfic writers..' Hermione do you know who these, Fanfic writers are?"   
  
"Um....well whoever they are what's your point in needing to talk to me about them?"  
  
"Well....they were talking to eachother and they had the strangest names.....like like....I dunno......"  
  
  
  
A/N- Okay! Well I'm gonna put peoples who like it OR who write a comment or whateva! So if you want to be one of the "strange named people" (I'll use your fanfic writer's name) then write a comment!  
Oh and tune in next time for Ron's Great Escape! (From the fanficians!)  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N-Alright since I couldn't wait...(heehee!) and I got a couple reviews from peoples...I will do a fanfic with them (you know who you are) and maybe my fav authors.......Oh if you ever watched the show "Sliders" well they're in there too...sorta in there...  
  
Forget about Hermione/Ron Relationship for now (or give me ideas for relationships-funny ones even ones with 'the fanfic writers'!!!)  
  
Okay Part 2 coming up: (this may be the last one till after Christmas)  
  
"Think Ron! Think!" Hermione urged, "Wait a minute why did you come to   
  
only talk to me? What about Harry?"  
  
"Well...now I remember a couple names....um right! ChikAmata and jisuka are the only ones I remember right now...they said like...'Harry is dead' and 'maybe we should make it into a story.' I dunno it was blurry I couldn't see much."  
  
"Alright well where was this place?"  
  
"Dunno....it wasn't crowed except for the fanfic people and 'Mr Bad Guy' he was not attaking them exactly but...it was too blurry...I couldn't see anything just a few kids and the bad guy."  
  
"Omigod! Look at Harry! He's....he's....being sucked into the fire? Who ever heard of that?"  
  
"Makes sense to me...look it's like a slider transporter thingy! Lets go Hermione! We've gotta save Harry before it's too late!"   
  
Ron and Hermione jumped into the slider transporter thingy and landed   
  
in a strange place......  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the 'Bad Guy's Forest:'  
  
"Ron? Do you know where we are?" Hermione whispered to Ron.  
  
"Shutup for a sec! I here someone." Ron answered back.  
  
"Alright I thought we were going to Hogwarts!" ChikAmata said.  
  
"We were, but we sorta took a wrong turn..." Lily_Potter answered.  
  
"Didn't you have the map though?" jisuka said.  
  
"Oh....I lost it.."  
  
"Great! Now we're lost in this strange place....Virtue I knew we shouldn't have trusted those slider people." ChikAmata said, her voice rising a bit.  
  
"It wasn't my idea! It was those sliders. Anyway I heard them talking just before they went in they said we'd be stuck sliding for the rest of our lives till we got back to homes and they would be sent home." Virtue answered.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" jisuka asked.  
  
"Well you guys were fighting before and I was trying to find everyone else!"  
  
"Omigod! Your right! Urg they must have heard the slider people talking too and didn't go in." Lily_Potter said.  
  
"Why did you go anyways?" ChikAmata asked.  
  
"Well I knew you guys would need help getting back so, I came with you!" Virtue said happily.  
  
"Ron? What are they talking about?" Hermione asked as the Fanfic writers came closer.  
  
"Dunno, quite!" Ron answered back.  
  
"Hey! Who are they?" jisuka asked as she spotted Ron and Hermione hiding in a bush.  
  
"They look like wizards....hmmmmm...I wonder...do you think they're Ron and Hermione?" Lily_Potter asked knowingly.  
  
"Well duh! Look at his hair! Blazing Red!" ChikAmata said.  
  
"Yeah, well um guys I THINK it would be nice if we introduce our selfs." Virtue said to everyone.  
  
"Right! Well I'm Lily_Potter." (A/N-I wonder who said that! uhhhhhh....duh!)  
  
"I'm Virtue!"  
  
"I'm jisuka!"  
  
"And I'm ChikAmata!"  
  
"Um...hi..I'm Ron and this is Hermione."  
  
"Alright! We're the best!" Lily_Potter and ChikAmata said as they hifived. (cause they knew who ron and hermione were- incase you didn't know!)  
  
"Why are you guys here?" jisuka asked to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well Harry went into a sliding thingy and I'm guessing he went here too." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, Ron had a dream...and"  
  
"Hey wait Hermione...you guys doesn't that sound like what Martin Luther King Jr. said?" Lily_Potter stated. (If anyone doesn't know who that is find a website on him! Aren't I nice?)  
  
"Who Martin Luther King Jr.?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well he..."jisuka started but was stopped from a high laughter in the distance.  
  
"We'll tell you who he was later! But come on! That must be where Harry is!" ChikAmata said.  
  
"You know this would make a pretty good fanfic, eh?" jisuka said, smiling.  
  
"jisuka! You stole my idea!" Lily_Potter said.  
  
"Well I did say it first."   
  
"Hey you two we gotta get to Harry quick you guys can decide who's fanfic it is later! But now we really gotta go!" Virtue said. (Sorry Virtue I forgot to mention you for awhile! )  
  
"Oh alright!" Lily_Potter said as they headed to the strange laughter.  
  
"Heeheehee! I will finally get my revenge!" The 'bad guy' said.   
  
  
A/N- Okay people! Well on the next issue-(who know's when?)- you'll find out the name of the evil villan! IS it Voldemort? Is it Harry playing a trick? Is it one of the Malfoys? OR is it a fanfician (I love that name-sorta) playing a trick? (*hint hint*-MAYBE!) You'll also find out what happened to "the sliders" (does anyone care what happened to them?)  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Okay! Okay! This was the 3rd one today! World record? I think NOT! Thanks to jisuka who persuaded me! (But for some people that's a GOOD thing!) Anywho....I'm adding some more fanfic writers to the story:  
SnyperKat, Animorphalite, azira, A Nonny Mouse, and Nightowl (if you're reading this Nightowl then well I just needed someone else and thanks for well nevermind!)  
Oh no curses or whateva you call them- Flames?   
  
  
Okay and now our feature presentation: (I just HAD to say that!)  
  
"Okay I'm totally freaked out now!" Animorphalite said coming in from the shadows, with 4 other people.  
  
"Where did you guys come from? How'd you get here?" ChikAmata asked stunned.  
  
"Well did you REALLY think we were gonna leave you here to die?" SnyperKat asked.  
  
"Yep!" Virtue said.  
  
"Well you guys should do an intro to um Ron and Hermione..." Lily_Potter said laughing a bit.  
  
"Oh sure! Well I'm Nightowl." (Urg!) Nightowl said.  
  
"I'm SnyperKat!"  
  
"I'm Animorphalite, oh and thanks Lily_Potter for letting me be on your fanfic!"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure..." Lily_Potter started.  
  
Big voice (me)- Um she was not talking to the character me! She was talking to ME, ME! (A/N-do you get that?)  
  
"Um...anyways, I'm azira"  
  
"I'm A Nonny Mouse!"  
  
"You're a mouse?" asked Ron.  
  
"No! That's my fanfic name! Duh!"  
  
"Oh right...."  
  
"Alright peeps enough with the intro thing! We got to find that mean old voice! We have to find out who it is!" jisuka said urgently.  
  
"Yea! Come on!!!!" Virtue said following jisuka and Lily_Potter, then everyone followed.  
  
They reached near the end of the forest and listened for more sounds.  
  
"Potter! Although Voldemort is gone doesn't mean I can't have any fun! IF you give me your wand I'll think about you not dying." the 'bad guy' said.  
  
"Yeah right! Like I'd fall for that trick!" Harry said madily.  
  
"Omigod! It's Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"Zeesh I thought you were mute cause you haven't said anything." Nightowl said.  
  
"Nightowl! That wasn't very nice!" azira said.  
  
"I know! I'm in a really bad mood! Just don't bother me! Okay?" (A/N-Nightowl-sorry if I'm making you look bad! I just needed a name!)  
  
"Shut up you guys! We're gonna get caught! Omigosh....look who...who...it....is......"Lily_Potter said scared. (A/N-by the way that's ME!)  
  
  
A/N-(this isn't the end! *yeah!*) omigosh! It's the end of this chapter though! *nooooooo!*  
Sorry! Evildooer's beware! You may be our Mr. 'bad guy!'  
2 more things:  
I write too many Author's notes!!! (*duh!*)  
There are two Lily_Potter's! Can you believe this site? They accually let two people have the same name!   
(sorry I meant 3 I'm too lazzzy to change it_heehee) Okay and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza (that how you spell it?), or what eva else you celebrate! Oh and I'll be going on Vacation sooooo I'll see ya'll next year! (After New Year's of course!)  
I just noticed I didn't do this:  
I give credit to J.K., and all of you for, um support.....anyways also to you guys for thinking of oh so wonderful names! k....Well I talk toooooo much so! Happy Holidays! Here's what you'll find out layta:  
  
If Harry's okay-WHO is the mysterious 'bad guy'- and what happened to those mean ol' Sliders? Find out after New Year's on Fanfiction.net! Bye!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N-Okay! Here it is! NOOOOOOO it isn't the last one! *laughs madly*  
  
These are some new characters:   
"The sliders (names will not be from the real sliders....)"  
Fairys are coming in!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Darn! Who would have guessed? It's of course....the sliders themselves!" jisuka said sounding   
  
very annoyed.  
  
"Well what do they want?" asked ChikAmata.  
  
"Who knows? They could be luring people in and and make them suffer the conciqueces! (I know that  
  
isn't spelling right! )" azira said worried.  
  
"No we're not the "sliders"....we're the.." said one of the bad guys but was inturupted by Nightowl.  
  
"If you're not the sliders......then who are you......."  
  
"We can't tell you that yet....but if you can figure this out you may live as heroes if you don't  
  
you'll die as cowards.."  
  
"Wait! Stop the music, " Nonny Mouse said, "You aren't making sence here! I mean what if we die brave?????"  
  
"Yeah and what did happen to the sliders?" jisuka asked.  
  
"Why are you keeping Harry captive?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why do you want to kill us?" SnyperKat asked.  
  
"Just who are you??????????????" EVERYONE (yes everyone) said.  
  
"NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the 'bad guys' yelled. One went towards them and said,  
  
"we'll answer your questions but.....tie! You won't be going anywhere."   
  
Everyone thought they were gonners....but they listened as the 'bad guys' one by one answered there Q's.  
  
"Alright...well...those sliders...you can see are us....but that's because we took over their   
  
bodies, a few minutes before the slider thingy took off."   
  
"Yes...we're of course keeping Harry captive because well he has power that only some know of,   
  
and we need that power to be strong..."  
  
"We NEEEEEEEEEED to kill you! Since noone really knows where the sliding thing will take   
  
you....we just hoped you wouldn't land here....but you DIIIIID! So we will kill you so none of   
  
your big fat mouths will get to people then we offfff courssssssse would be seeeeeeent to   
  
Azzzzzzkaban we coullllldn't take thhhhhhatttttt could we?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Wait, if you're so....well you didn't answer the most important question of all! Who the heck   
  
are you???????" asked Lily_Potter, jisuka, and ChikAmata at the same time.  
  
  
A/N-I promise you'll find out who the 'bad guy is! But I still need to think about who should be   
  
the perfect 'bad guy' (I'm kidding I know who the bad guys are!) You WILL find out soon...maybe   
  
later today! It's snowing outside and I have nothing important to dooooo sooooo maybe you'll find  
  
out!!!  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N- This is the last one!!!! In this issue you will find out:  
  
Everything you've been wanting to! If you don't understand anything then tell me!!!  
  
Okay I haven't been doing this:  
  
Credit goes to J.K. for her characters, the fanfic writers belong to you (if your name is there),  
  
and Dragonites, and whateva else isn't J.K.'s is mine!!!  
  
Here's the story:  
  
"We are..." one of the 'bad guys' started.  
  
"Don't lie to them! Tell them the truth!" The head 'bad guy' said.  
  
"Well I didn't tell them ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"Tell them what they did to us! Tell them we need wizard's power to be strong and off their force  
  
so we'll be peaceful and the greatest throughout the land!!!!"  
  
"Um....alright if you're sure great one! Alright people, we're dragonites...dragonites aren't   
  
small dragons but more like fairites..."  
  
"Okay...now I'm confused" said azira.  
  
"I know, I mean what are dragonites? And fairites?" asked SnyperKat.  
  
"Fairites, are small fairys that can change into any person, place, or thing. Dragonites are more   
  
like little wizards except Dragonites isn't our real name...we became Dragonites, they don't have  
  
ANY power...but we're special when we turned into Dragonites, I'll explain that later, we lost  
  
some power but we used to be UNIFAIRYS. Half unicorn/half fairy. Look it's very hard to explain,  
  
Comentta will tell you about it...she's the head Dragonite......"  
  
"Okay Grum, I'll tell them...wait! What do you kids need to know?" said Comentta.  
  
"Just tell us why exactly you're here and what you want with us!!! We're not wizards, well they  
  
are, see um Hermione and um Ron." Animorphalite said.  
  
" I know who they are...I know who every wizard is, during Voldemorts time we were helpers to  
  
them. We could be a dementor or anything, because unifairys are very well powerful, one day  
  
Voldemort found out what we doing pretty early, probably why most of you never heard of us......   
  
he made us bad, but since we were powerful we fought it and ran, we got back to our world, we  
  
weren't welcome we had somehow been turned into Dragonites, we ran away to caves after morphing  
  
into bears, and Dragons...we were very mad at the magical world. We wanted to kill Voldemort  
  
which we could but....."  
  
"BUT what?" asked Ron, everyone looked at him.  
  
"But, we can't without the rest of the creatures of our world and the creatures of the magical  
  
world. Together we could be all, concere destroy, but of course we are civil creatures, we don't  
  
do that sort of thing we could though..."  
  
"Well civil or not, what DO you want with us??? And what about HARRY???" Lily_Potter asked.  
  
"We don't want any thing to do with you! But you can't help us anyway, we need help from people   
like Harry and Hermione, and Ron. Harry is fine....he was about to find out how we can get our   
  
power back without killing or destroying thier powers, the wizards I mean."  
  
"And what is Harry gonna do????" asked ChikAmata.  
  
"He's going to go to our world, with a letter from me they know who I am they'll only trust my  
  
signiture. But they wouldn't reconize me."  
  
"But I thought you could change into anything!" jisuka exclamed.  
  
"Yes, we can but they have detectors to make sure Dragonites don't get in, you see they're scared  
  
of them a little bit!"  
  
"OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" said all of the Fan fic writers.  
  
"One thing, can you untie us? Why did they tie us?" asked A Nonny Mouse.  
  
"Well our guards are a bit scarey aren't they...nevermind them, untie!" said Comentta as everyone  
  
became untied.  
  
"This is ALL I want to know! Can we get out of here????" asked Virtue.  
  
"You fanficians may go...but Ron and Hermione, you must stay and help Mr. Potter here on his journey!"   
  
Ron looked at everyone, screamed, and ran away.  
  
"Ron!!! AHHHHHHHHhh" Hermione screamed and ran away too.  
  
Everyone looked at Harry who had just came out of a cave and said,   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
  
A/N- Okay here's what happened after that:  
  
The Dragonites/UniFairys and Harry found away for them to get powerful again, they went back to   
their world and Harry went back to his.  
  
The Fanfic writers are writing fanfics.  
  
Ron and Hermione were never seen again!!!  
  
The Sliders were returned to some world and will never return to earth!!!  
  
So how'd you like it? Should I write about the Unifariys? Or somerthing TOTALLY different???? I   
  
need you to tell me!!!!! I'm kidding but it would be nice if you would! : )  
  
  
  



End file.
